Secret Torchwood Santa
by Fafsernir
Summary: It was all Gwen's fault. Christmas tree, Christmas decorations, Christmas shopping, and, oh God, that bloody secret Santa thing. [The whole team Rhys and Andy as well!]


_Happy Christmas to you all!_

 _This fic is for no one in particular but everyone at the same time. Obviously for those I already wrote fics for during this month, but also for all the people that commented or supported me at some point, and especially those who still do. So on FF, that's for LDLFF again, but also I love Janto, sd4ianto, EKP, coralie14, SuziH-J, badly-knitted, etc. and also the French ones that even sometimes read my English fics. You're all the best, and even if half probably won't read this one fic in particular, I wanted to thank you all. You're important for me, and your comments are making my days. So I hope all of you spent a good Christmas, and if you didn't, you have my love! (well if you did, you have it too)_

 **Written for "Day 24** **: Christmas Eve" of Xmasprompts** **on Tumblr**

* * *

It had all been Gwen's idea. It had started with decorating the hub for Christmas, initiated by a joke from Tosh. Gwen hadn't let the idea go until Jack had nodded. Tosh had been happy too, putting up Christmas decorations just for the sake of it. They found a tree and one day they noticed someone had put a tree decoration with TORCHWOOD written on it, making them all laugh.

Ianto had found all of this... well, he hadn't really given a thought to it, he didn't really care. Until he had been the one to clean everything up and put the last decorations in something that could hold – one of Gwen's tinsel kept falling. Of course, he had been the one to add the TORCHWOOD thing and was secretly proud of it. He liked making fun of their way of writing Torchwood in literally everything and anything they possessed.

Next, it had been Christmas music. Gwen had a quota of a disc a day, and she was picking a different CD everyday. She had stopped after a few days, herself admitting that it was hella annoying.

Then it had been mistletoe which changed its place everyday – so far, Ianto'd had to snog Jack twenty-three time publicly, but he knew Jack was doing this on purpose. It had given awkward pecks to a dead man or kisses to your best friend. And Gwen and Tosh had totally gone for it when they had bumped into each other under one.

There had been Christmas shopping, artefact retrieval that had turned into walking around the Cardiff Christmas market, putting socks up, and – Ianto's least favourite one – Secret Santa.

Now, this was the real problem.

Gwen's idea – again – was to randomly pick a name and make a gift. So far, normal. It would have been easy with the team, they all knew each other, they could find things each would like. But that was too easy, wasn't it? Gwen had gotten Jack's consent – Ianto still didn't know how – to let Rhys and Andy in the hub for one evening. For one Christmas diner with Christmas gifts at the end, and of course Ianto had picked up Owen's name, the man who was dead and couldn't enjoy any pleasure, which excluded food and drinks – and anything related to sex but that wouldn't have helped Ianto.

Seeing that everyone looked pleased by this gradually – except Owen, Owen was dead and couldn't enjoy the meal and he had picked up Andy's name, whom he knew nothing about – Ianto decided to stay neutral and pretend he was happy with this. It wasn't that he didn't like it – well, maybe he didn't – but he would have rather spent that time with Jack, and he certainly wasn't keen on finding out his gift. With a bit of luck, Jack or Tosh had gotten his name – he was sure he could enjoy their gifts, although Jack's could get awkward in public – otherwise he would probably have to pretend he liked the thing, and even though he spent his days pretending lots of things, he just wanted a quiet day, once.

Okay, maybe Ianto's bad mood concerning this was due to the fact that he would have to spend the day after with his sister – and Johnny, and the kids – and that it was his first Christmas without his mum and that felt so weird.

Well. That, and having to cook, maybe. Because as much as Jack had lived, he still didn't know how to follow a recipe, and even though Ianto wasn't much of a cook, he could do that. Still better than Gwen, Jack or Owen. Or Andy, apparently. So he was in the Hub kitchen with Tosh and Rhys, and he really wished he were anywhere else. At least, he got to cook with his best friend, and Rhys turned out to be a funny fellow Welshman.

After almost burning half the meal – they had tried to teach Welsh insults to Tosh but she couldn't pronounce them right and she kept cursing in Japanese – they finally got out the kitchen and put everything on the conference table.

It had never looked so... Christmas-y. There was a big tree that had almost not made it through the door because Owen had decided to rip the protection downstairs, and it was decorated maybe a bit too much. There were decorations all over the room and a bit less on the table, so they could put down plates.

Ianto rolled his eyes when he came back with the last plate and Jack was grinning because the only seat left was next to him, which meant that Ianto would be the closest to the one that would probably talk the most.

And he did. Andy had never been in the Hub, and he was amazed and in awe and could barely talk, and everyone could see he _wanted_ to be here on a daily basis. It wasn't going to happen, but at least he was happy to hear stories about Torchwood. And Jack was happy to tell them, with the team's comments.

They laughed while eating, recounting adventures or telling jokes, but also peacefully tasting the dinner. Gwen had put a Christmas film on the screen, which didn't turn any silence into an awkward one, and even Owen seemed to have fun, although he couldn't eat.

* * *

Gwen stood when they all were full and smiled, taking the few gifts that were under the tree.

"So who wants the first gift?" she asked happily, putting everything on the clean table.

"Oh why not?" Andy said instantly when the others just looked at each other, without speaking up.

Gwen nodded and smiled, then looked around.

"So who's got Andy's name?" Gwen asked, looking around the table.

Owen looked away from the screen and seemed to go back into life – which was ironical for him – and he took a small gift from his jacket, handing it to Andy who nodded a thanks and opened it quickly.

Ianto had trouble containing a laugh when he saw the chocolate bar Owen had refused to throw away because it was really good chocolate and he hadn't been able to taste it before dying. Apparently his laziness to find a gift had won.

Andy looked surprisingly very happy, or he was a very good actor. He thanked Owen a lot anyway, saying it was his favourite chocolate. Owen grinned but he clearly didn't really care and had just grabbed the first thing he had found at his own flat. Well, as long as Andy was happy.

"Who did you pick, Andy?"

Andy almost turned red but coughed to give himself a couple of seconds.

"Rhys," he muttered, and Jack sniggered, then apologized.

They all knew, thanks to Gwen's gossips, that Andy and Rhys weren't exactly the best friends in the world, and that Andy'd had feelings for Gwen at some point, which of course hadn't pleased Rhys very much. They seemed to get along better, but it still was funny to see that giving a gift to Rhys seemed like a pain for Andy.

When Rhys opened his gift, the whole team laughed. It was a chocolate bar as well, although it certainly didn't look as good as Owen's.

"Did anyone else offer a chocolate bar?" Gwen giggled, then stopped when her husband glared at her.

"Thanks mate," he still said to Andy who smiled.

Gwen didn't even ask Rhys for whom his gift was and picked the one with Jack's name written on it. Jack frowned and straightened in his seat to take it, ripping the wrapping paper without any care.

Ianto could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really appreciate the gift even before he showed it to everyone. It was Christmas-themed braces, green with red reindeer all over it. His expression screamed that he would never wear them. Ever. He also showed a tie, with the same pattern on it.

"I don't wear ties," he said, puzzled.

Gwen scoffed.

"Gwen told me I should take it as well. For personal use, she said. I stopped her here, I surely don't want to know," Rhys explained, looking maybe a bit too long at Ianto who sank in his seat.

Jack turned to Ianto and grinned, "okay, if Ianto puts the tie, I put the braces."

"I'm not-" Ianto started, but the whole room covered his protestation by talking over him.

He rolled his eyes and took his own tie off, instead putting the one Jack was handing him with a huge smile. Ianto smiled when Tosh snapped a picture of them together, though.

"Thanks Rhys, I'll do a good use of this... Next's for Gwen," Jack said between two pictures.

Gwen looked on the table but didn't find anything with her name, until Jack helped her and took a small gift from under another, way bigger. He gave it to her with a wink, and grinned as she opened it.

"What are those?" she asked, showing three pieces of paper.

One was red and the two other green and stapled together. On the red one, 25 was written on it.

"One day, and two days," Jack explained. "The red one is for tomorrow and you get two more days, when we won't call you. When we _can't_ call you. Take them during January, the Rift's always quite busy, but I promise we'll manage. I let you choose with something that works with Rhys."

Gwen thanked Jack with a hug, and kissed Rhys happily. She then put her hands on the biggest gift on the table – which wasn't that big, but everyone seemed to have bought small-sized gifts.

"Tosh, that's for you," she said, and Tosh raised her head in surprise.

"Really? Oh thanks!"

"You haven't opened it yet," Gwen smiled.

Tosh shrugged and carefully opened the gift, gasping when she saw what it was. Gwen had found an old box set of the Star Trek: The Original Series, one they didn't sell any more. Toshiko loved Star Trek (anything related to Star Trek, really) but she liked the Original Series even more because she remembered watching it with her father back when they still lived in Japan. They had left the box set with her grand-mother and Tosh had never really thought about buying one since she lived in the UK, but she still loved it and sometimes said how much she missed having the DVDs so she could just watch them anytime – she never thought about buying them when she had the time. She hugged Gwen for a long time, happy, then turned to Ianto with a wicked smile.

Ianto frowned and looked away at Jack, who was watching him and grinning, clearly thinking about some things he could do with Ianto when everyone was out. Not helping, in other words. Ianto sighed and looked up at Tosh who gave him a squared gift. It was a mug, with Tintin on one side and his dog Snowy on the other side. It clearly was a reference to a conversation they'd had a few times already – about Tintin, and sometimes Snowy – and Owen growled when he saw the mug.

"Seriously, guys?" he said, rolling his eyes.

They all laughed, then Ianto noticed there was a small bag of coffee beans inside and kissed Tosh's cheek to thank her. He finally got up to give the last gift to Owen.

"That's small," Owen mumbled, taking the gift anyway.

Ianto shook his head and sat back, moving his chair a tiny bit closer to Jack. He smiled as Owen unwrapped an iPod Touch, the one that had been released in September, and looked actually surprised and quite pleased.

"Thanks Ianto," he said from across the table, and Ianto smiled with a quick nod.

Ianto got up again to clean up the room briefly, and disappeared to make some coffee. Owen stood shortly after to leave, saying he had a show to catch up with, and Tosh stood with him. Ianto left the room before Owen and started the coffee machine for everyone.

He smiled when he saw Owen walking towards him, but Tosh calling him back.

"Yes?" Owen turned.

"It's just... Ianto gave me your iPod, so I already created a playlist, with some music I thought you might like... I mean, I thought it was okay," she smiled weakly.

"Oh. Okay," Owen nodded. "I'll tell you if I like them, then. Thanks, Tosh," he added, kissing her cheek and turning again. "Have a good night."

It was directed to both Tosh and Ianto, as he waved at Ianto at the same time, and soon enough the main door opened and closed. Tosh walked to Ianto and sighed.

"Thank you for letting me do this," she said, leaning against the table.

"No problem," Ianto smiled. "He'll eventually stop being blind."

"I doubt that," Tosh shook her head. "By the way, I have a full bag of the coffee I gave you. If you like it, I'll give you the rest. I just didn't want to bring the whole thing today."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. What is it anyway?"

"The translator didn't come up with a name. The name was oral syllables more than written words, I think... Anyway, I tried to find something you wouldn't know, and some contact told me this was pretty damn good."

"You're brilliant," Ianto chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

He put all the mugs on one tray and brought them to everyone, sitting back next to Jack, noticing that this time, Jack was the one to move closer. Ianto smiled in his cup and concentrated on the movie they had decided they would quietly watch to finish the night.

It took Jack the time to swallow down his cup until he slid his hand on Ianto's back. He silently turned his chair and moved closer, leaning against Ianto.

"Hey," he whispered against his ear, and Ianto shuddered and tightened his hold on his mug. "How about we disappear? Back to your flat, or just for a few minutes in the upper levels..."

Ianto shook his head, gestured at Jack so he would present his ear, and murmured, "I'm watching the movie." He then kissed Jack's jaw and smiled proudly before concentrating on the screen.

Jack behaved for another ten minutes, then his hands were back on Ianto. First his back, then his shoulders and nape, and his arms. He put one hand on Ianto's thigh but didn't try to move, which probably asked a lot out of him. After a while, Jack sighed and put his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"Please?" he said against his ear, and Ianto smiled, but shook his head.

He wondered how much time he could himself hold back.

* * *

In the end, just as he was about to turn and ask Jack to leave – not without any teasing before – Tosh stood and Jack instantly backed off, sitting in his chair and not leaning against Ianto any more. Andy looked behind him and stood as well.

"Well I guess I should go," he said.

Gwen shook Rhys to wake him up and they all slowly left. Tosh was the last one to go, except for Jack and Ianto, and spoke a bit with them as she helped cleaning up and gathered her stuff. Jack seemed impatient to have Ianto for himself so she eventually left, wishing them both a good night.

Jack stopped Ianto in his cleaning by pulling him closer by his tie so they could kiss. Ianto sighed against Jack's mouth and ran his fingers through Jack's hair then put his fingers under the green braces.

He eventually pushed him away gently.

"As much as I want this, can we go back to the flat? I think you promised me a massage..."

"Did I?" Jack smiled, kissing Ianto in the neck.

"I sure could use one," Ianto said then gasped as Jack's finger stroke a sensitive spot at the same time his teeth teased Ianto's skin right above his collar.

"Well in that case," Jack smiled and kissed Ianto again before stepping away. "Lead the way."

Ianto chuckled and took his jacket and Jack's coat.

"You think the tie can survive at least one night?" Jack grinned as Ianto helped him with his coat.

"Are you planing on using it?"

"I found the idea of you tying me up rather appealing... or should I say, memory?" Jack winked, his fingers just ghosting Ianto's waist.

It was enough for Ianto to hiss and want more. "Before of after the massage?"

"I'll massage you to sleep," Jack said, taking Ianto's car keys.

Ianto pretended to consider it then smiled.

"Okay, we have a deal."

Jack chuckled and they walked silently to Ianto's car, closing the Hub for the night.

"Ianto?" Jack called once they were sitting in the car.

Ianto looked up, waiting for more. "Yes?" he asked when Jack didn't offer more.

"Merry Christmas," Jack smiled at him.

Ianto stared at Jack for a second, then shook his head, smiling. "You too, Jack."

He tried not to see anything in Jack's happy smile, but he couldn't help but feel his heart fastened in his chest at the thought of making Jack happy.

* * *

 _PS: I grew up with Tintin, and realised that maybe you guys had changed Milou's name in English. Why the hell would you call Milou 'Snowy'? You've ruined my childhood._


End file.
